A loving sister (that will personally kill you)
by Open-mind-open-galaxies
Summary: Newt has a crush, who has a crush on him back. Sonya gets sick and tired off the secret staring, and decides to do something nice for her brother...


**A/N: WOO HOO! School is flipping out! I gotta admit, I will miss it a bit. Ok. If I ever say that agin, somebody slap me right across the face. Well then, hope you enjoy. :)))))**

 **A Loving Sister (who will personally kill you).**

Sonya sighed. Newt was staring at the girl he liked, Evelyn Smiths, again. She constantly got agitated every time they looked at each other. (A) Evvie (Evelyn's nickname) was her best friend since kindergarten. (B) Evelyn liked Newt back. She was just to afraid that he would break her heart (she made Sonya swear she wouldn't tell a soul.)

When they got home, Newt left to take a shower, and Sonya said she was gonna do homework. Underline **said.** Did anyone mention Sonya is also the liar of the family?

Sonya made sure that Next wasn't lying, too (listening at the bathroom door to see if the shower was running) and then hurried herself into his room. She looked around. His room was the exact opposite of hers, clean, organized, and had no posters of half naked guys on his wall.

Sonya sneered in pure disgust.

"Okay," she mumbled, glancing suspiciously around her big brother's room. "Where would that little stick hide his damn phone..."

She raided his drawers, looked under the bed, and looked in his bag. Then she remembered something; Newt hid his stuff in the most simplest places that nobody expected him to store stuff at.

She checked under his pillow: it was there.

Quickly, Sonya put everything into its original place, went to her room, and locked the door behind her.

Stupidly, Newt did not have a password on his phone, therefore she easily got in it. She tapped on his messages.

Usually, she would've have scrolled through them for hours, looking through her brother's shit. But today, she scrolled through his contacts, until she came to the name 'Evvie (heart eyes and 'water droplets')' and she clicked on it.

Newt(Sonya): Hey Evvie.

Evvie responded almost instantly: hey Newt

Newt: I know this is kinda bitchy to say on a phone but I like u wanna come hang out at my place 2night

Evvie: sure! (Heart eyes)

Newt: see u 2night.

Evvie: what time

Newt: 6

Sonya snickered as she set down Newt's phone. Now she just had to wait until Newt came in, looking for his phone. Which shouldn't be to-

"SONYA! Where is my phone?" came the accusing shout from down the hall. "I swear to God, you have no respect for a person's privacy!"

He bust into her room, face red with rage, and held his hand out for his phone. Sonya willingly tossed it to him.

He immediately turned it on. "You texted Evvie?" he gaped, scrolling through the messages. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Who, big brother," Sonya said sternly. "Read what I text her."

Newt obeyed Sonya, and instantly began scrolling through the text messages marked 'today'. His mouth fell open in shock. "You got me a date with Evvie?"

"Yup," she responded, taking out her own phone out. "Should be comin' around six, two hours."

Newt's eyes widened. "Two hours?" he gasped, frantically running a hand through his carmel locks. "I gotta get ready. I gotta brush my hair, put some decent clothes on. You know what? I'm going to take a shower!"

"You just took one!"

"Don't care, thanks sis!"

"Your welcome!"

The next two hours, Newt ran around the house doing chores. He cleaned there whole house, made dinner, fed there dog, Jake, did the dishes, and a whole bunch of other stuff Sonya just watched him do.

"What time is it?" Newt asked Sonya, just as he finished sweeping.

Sonya turned on her phone. "5:57." she stated, turning it back off. _Ding-Dong._ "And not a moment to soon!"

Sonya answered the door. Evelyn stood there, brown hair done up in a big ponytail, and the slightest tinge of pink on her lips. "Welcome." Sonya smiled, stepping out of the door way so she could walk in. "Newt's been waiting!"

Jake, there German Shepard, ran up to Evelyn and began sniffing her legs. "Hey there, Jakie," Evvie greeted, scratching him behind his pointy ears.

Jake barked, appreciating the comfort, and trotted of back to his dog bed. Newt stood there, dumber than dirt, and stared at her in amazement. "Y-you look nice." he stuttered stupidly.

Evvie's pale cheeks turned bright red. "You, too."

The rest of the night was trail and error. Newt constantly tried to impress her, but made a fool out of himself half the time. Every time Evelyn laughed, his ears would turn bright red and would give away his embarrassment.

Before they knew it, it was nice o'clock. "Hey, Evvie!" Sonya said, just as the brunet was getting up to leave. "Why don't you spend the night, we can set you up in Newt's room?"

Evelyn almost instantly complied. She nodded and headed up to Newt's room.

Newt looked astonished, his brown eyes wide. "You are amazing." he gaped.

"What can I say, you have a loving sister." she responded. "But if you ever hurt her, I will personally kill you, good that?"

"Good that!" Newt responded cheerily, heading up to his room.

The next morning Sonya woke up with a smile on her face. She got up and tiptoed to Newt's room, and gently opened the door.

And she was happy to see that Evelyn and Newt were in the same bed, clothes thrown all over the once neat room.

 **A/N: ok, this story is actually based off of something that happened to me and my cousin. She liked my best friend (who's a boy) but was to afraid to tell him. So I text him and he wanted to come over. Of course nothing moved as fast as them sleeping together, in fact I think they kiss yet (which is good, kids don't rush into arelationship) but I told my friend if he ever hurt my cousin, I will personally kick his ass.**


End file.
